Cher Rival
by Bittersweet Revenge
Summary: Ennuyé, Harry commence une correspondance avec son rival, Drago, et finit par emménager chez lui pour le reste des vacances. Pourquoi Lucius a accepté de le laisser venir? Que va-t-il se passer là et de retour à Poudlard? HARRYDRAGO
1. Chapitre 1

~Titre : Cher Rival  
  
~Auteur : Bittersweet Revenge  
  
~Sommaire : Ennuyé, Harry commence une correspondance avec son rival, Drago et finit par emménager chez lui pour le reste des vacances. Pourquoi Lucius a accepté de le laisser venir? Que va-t-il se passer là et de retour à Poudlard? *âmes sensibles s'abstenir, ceci est un futur SLASH*  
  
~Cote : G pour l'instant mais ça va monter plus tard.  
  
~Genre : Romance/slash  
  
~Couple : Harry/Dray  
  
~Disclaimer : Je joue seulement un vilain jeu avec les jouets de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire m'appartient, c'est tout ^_^  
  
~Note : Le français est ma première langue mais je suis becaucoup plus habille en anglais (... si l'on peut dire que je suis 'habille'). J'ai décidée de traduire mon histoire 'Dear Rival' pour essayer de m'améliorer. L'HISTOIRE SE PASSE APRÈS LE CINQUIÈME TOME!!!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Harry se réveilla, si l'on pouvait bien dire cela puisqu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit de sommeil décente depuis le festin de fin d'année qui avait prit place à Poudlard un peu plus de trois semaines auparavant. Il pensait à ses amis et à l'Ordre du Phénix. Et il était en colère.  
  
Ils étaient un train de répéter la même erreur qu'ils avaient fait l'été précédent, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était pire. Non seulement étaient-t- ils obligées de correspondre deux à trois fois par semaine, mais ils ne disaient absolument *rien*. Leurs lettres commençaient par 'Cher Harry', continuaient en disant que rien ne se passait et terminaient en lui priant de répondre immédiatement. Souvent, c'était la signature de Ron ou Hermione apposée au bas de la feuille, mais parfois c'était Tonks ou Rémus, ou même Maugrey Fol-?il qui rajoutait toujours un post-scriptum lui disant de faire attention. La signature était le seule différence entre chaque parchemin qui lui était envoyé.  
  
« Quel est le but de correspondre si Voldemort ne peut pas venir ici? » Harry grommela dans le noir. « On n'a pas l'autorisation de te dire ce qui se passe, » il ajouta avec une petite voix culottée, imitant Hermione et Ron.  
  
Les yeux brillants d' Hedwige le dévisagèrent un moment et lui donnèrent un petit regard interrogateur.  
  
« Ouais, t'es la dernière qu'il me reste, » Harry lui dit, recevant un hululement sonore comme réponse.  
  
Soupirant, il se mit à regarder le plafond tout en se demandant comment ses amis pouvaient s'amuser au Terrier. Il était plus que probable qu'ils s'amusaient, même si ils le niaient farouchement.  
  
Les Mange Morts capturés au Ministère de la Magie s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban avec une facilité ridicule, une semaine après leur emprisonnement. Lucius Malefoy avait disparut, emportant sa famille avec lui. D'après 'La Gazette du Sorcier', il se cachait en Amérique. Voldemort restait tranquille, attendant le meilleur moment pour réapparaître.  
  
« J'veux sortir d'ici! » Harry cria doucement, à personne en particulier.  
  
Hedwige hulula encore une fois et un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, à l'autre bout du couloir, vraisemblablement fait par oncle Vernon. Harry fronça les sourcils et roula ses yeux, entendant son oncle crier quelque chose ayant un rapport évident avec 'Hedwige et sa grande gueule'. Harry se leva de son lit, ses lunettes déjà sur son nez, et fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la cage de son hibou.  
  
« Je pense que tu devrais partir, » Harry lui murmura. « Va te promener un peu. »  
  
Hedwige lui mordilla le bout des doigts et sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, d'où elle s'envola. Harry resta immobile quelques instants, l'observant voler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un simple point gris à l'horizon. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, s'appuyant contre le mur.  
  
Voyant que le sommeil ne le gagnerait pas, il se pencha vers sa malle d'école et y sortit une plume et une belle feuille en parchemin. Il prit son livre de transfiguration posé sur sa table de nuit et s'y appuya pour écrire.  
  
Mais à qui écrirait-t-il? Certainement pas Ron ou Hermione. Peut-être Hagrid? Non. Dobby? Il ne savait même pas si l'elfe de maison savait lire. Dumbledore n'était pas le type de personne à qui il voulait parler, et Sirius n'était plus. Rémus Lupin était trop occupé avec l'Ordre du Phénix, et aucun autre membre de l'Ordre ne prendrait le temps de parler. Et il était écoeuré de tous leurs encouragements et leurs conneries.  
  
« Qui . . . » murmura-t-il.  
  
Et juste au moment où il commençait à croire que personne ne valait la peine à écrire, il pensa à une personne de qui il était certain ne pas recevoir encouragements et support. Drago Malefoy.  
  
La simple pensée de lui écrire fit le Survivant rire, mais il s'arrêta après avoir réalisé que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.  
  
« Je n'ai rien à perdre, » Harry marmonna, trempant sa plume dans son pot d'encre. Mais comment commencerait-il? Que pourrait-il écrire? Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il n'eut pas à y penser. Les mots s'écrivirent presque par magie.  
  
Cher Rival,  
  
Je ne m'attends pas vraiment à recevoir une réponse à cette lettre, mais puisque des correspondants intéressants sont rares ces jours-ci, j'ai osé prendre ma chance. J'ai entendu dire, par la Gazette du Sorcier, que tu étais en Amérique, mais je doute que cela est vrai. La Gazette du Sorcier, de toute façon, m'est considéré inférieur au Chicaneur. Je suis sûr que tu a vu ce qu'ils écrivaient à mon sujet durant l'année. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que d'inventer des mensonges à mon propos, ce qui était très agaçant. Je suis persuadé que tu a du trouver ça très divertissant.  
  
Comme tu sais, je suis forcé de vivre avec ma détestable parenté moldue pour les vacances. Au moins toi tu dois t'amuser.  
  
Eh bien. Recevoir du courrier, même du fils D'un Mange Mort, est obligatoirement plus intéressant que ce que je suis en train de subir, donc écris moi donc, même si s'est juste pour m'insulter. Même une Beuglante serait appréciée.  
  
Sincèrement, Harry Potter  
  
Il signa. Il savait qu'il n'attendrait pas avec grande impatience la réponse de son ennemi. Drago était quand même un Malefoy, et un Malefoy particulièrement malicieux, mais ce qu'il écrirait, -si il écrivait-, était sûrement plus intéressant que ce que Ron et Hermione lui radotait.  
  
Il soupira, se leva de son lit en le fesant grincer, plaça le parchemin dans une enveloppe, y écrivit le nom de Drago et la plaça près de la cage d'Hedwige. Il s'assit et fixa la lettre pour un bon moment, jusqu'à temps qu'il sombre dans un léger sommeil, duquel il s'éveilla grâce à sa tante frappant sur sa porte le matin suivant. Une fois prêt à descendre pour le petit déjeuner, il remarqua que la lettre avait disparue.  
  
Il était trop tard pour changer d'avis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewez, s'il vous plait! Les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises sont très bien reçues! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Gros merci pour les reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Marchant à travers l'un des innombrables couloirs du manoir Malefoy, Drago soupira, commençant à être sérieusement ennuyé, en reconnaissance de l'incroyable manque d'activités se déroulant dans sa demeure. Les elfes de maison étaient déjà en piteux état et il n'avait pas le droit de leur lancer d'autres malédictions, il manquait de servants humains à maltraiter, son père passait son temps dans son bureau et sa mère restait tout simplement sur la terrasse du deuxième étage, lisant des magazines tels que Sorcière-Hebdo, invitant des sorcières de sang pur comme les Malefoy, buvant du thé, se faisant des manucures et autres similarités auxquelles il n'était absolument pas intéressé. Crabe et Goyle ne pouvaient venir chez lui, et tout comme les autres Serpentards, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait circuler librement. Tout le monde, en parlant de tout sorcier relié à Voldemort, parlait de Celui-Don't-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, préparant des réunions, des plans et projets incroyables et d'autres réunions.  
  
Les fils de ces sorciers devaient rester hors des endroits publics et en aucun cas attirer l'attention vers eux, et donc ne pouvaient se rendre visite, car cela attirerait le regard du Ministère de la Magie.  
  
« C'est plate, » Drago grommela, lançant un coup de pied dans le vide. « . . . tellement plate. »  
  
N'ayant rien d'autre a faire, il marcha inconsciemment jusqu'à la volière du manoir, située dans une petite tourelle du côté sud de la structure enchantée. Elle ne ressemblait en aucune façon à la volière de Poudlard. Celle-ci était incroyablement propre, ayant un plancher de marbre noir et de larges fenêtres ouvertes. Il n'y avait pas de paille ou d'excréments au sol car les elfes avaient l'ordre de garder cette pièce extrêmement propre. Il y avait des perches en métal situées à différent niveaux, mais aucun hibou facilement trouvé dans la volière de l'école n'y était perché. On y trouvait seulement des hiboux 'raffinés' avec des plumages des plus beaux. Tous étaient de couleur sobre, principalement noir. Un hiboux particulièrement imposant se tenait près d'une meurtrière, observant Drago avec ses grands yeux couleur or. Un anneau argenté sur lequel était gravé le nom Malefoy pouvait être aperçu autour une de ses pattes.  
  
« Rien pour toi aujourd'hui non plus, Malice, » Drago lui dit gentiment, caressant sa belle tête.  
  
Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'?il à l'extérieur. Il y avait de vastes plaines d'herbe verte et jaune qui se balançait avec le vent comme un mer agitée. L'herbe restait au niveau des genoux grâce à la magie. De grandes forêts denses bordaient la clairière et le manoir. Quelques montagnes brumeuses pouvaient être vues et une rivière visiblement très froide contournait la tour dans laquelle Drago se trouvait. C'était une très belle vue.  
  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua une chouette blanche tournant en rond au milieu de la prairie. Drago sourit. Seuls les oiseaux possédant un anneau autour d'une patte pouvait voir le manoir, qui était ensorcelé pour ne pas être vu. En fait, même des sorciers ne pouvaient le voir sans avoir un artéfact bien spécial en leur possession.  
  
Son sourire s'effaçant, il sortit sa baguette et pointa la fenêtre. Des étincelles bleues et vertes explosèrent du bout et furent immédiatement perçues par l'hibou perdu. Il entra, survola la salle et se posa sur une perche au niveau de Drago. Hedwige lâcha la lettre qu'elle tenait et ébouriffa son plumage.  
  
Drago observa l'oiseau un moment puis regarda la lettre qu'il tenait.  
  
« T'es la chouette de Potter! » il exclama, regardant l'enveloppe.  
  
Hedwige hulula doucement pendant que Drago tournait et retournait le parchemin dans ses mains plusieurs fois.  
  
~Qu'est qu'*IL* peut me vouloir?~ il se demanda, extrêmement intéressé.  
  
Il quitta la volière, déchirant doucement l'un des rebords de l'enveloppe. Ceci fait, il attendit d'avoir rejoint sa chambre dans la section nord du manoir avant de lire le message.  
  
Sa chambre n'était pas exactement vaste, voyant qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulut de cette façon. Elle était de grandeur moyenne, avait un plancher de bois couvert par un grand tapis bleu foncé. Les murs étaient en bois mais il s'amusait à les changer en pierre de temps en temps, grâce à la magie. Il avait un grand lit a baldaquin et métal noir couvert par de grands rideaux bleu foncés et verts. Les couvertures étaient de la même couleur, accompagnés par des coussins. À côté se trouvait une grande table en bois faisant face au mur et séparée du lit par une meurtrière qui laissait entrer un peu de lumière. De l'autre côté de la table se trouvait une plus grande fenêtre, puis une armoire incrustée dans le mur. Un canapé noir et un grand miroir terminaient le tout. Il y avait aussi une affiche des Serpentards derrière la porte et des chandeliers aux bougies éternelles longeaient les murs.  
  
Drago s'assit devant son bureau et sortit finalement la simple feuille de papier de l'enveloppe qu'Harry lui avait envoyé. Il la lut attentivement, et, sa lecture terminée, il sourit.  
  
« Comme c'est intéressant, » il murmura, toujours souriant.  
  
Regardant le morceau de ciel bleu visible a travers sa fenêtre, il pensa. Après un moment de réflexion, il sortit sa baguette une seconde fois et évoqua un morceau de parchemin, une plume noire et une bouteille d'encre. Avec un autre sourire, il se mit a écrire.  
  
Cher Rival,  
  
J'ai été bien surpris en recevant une lettre de toi ce matin. Tu étais bien la dernière personne à laquelle je m'aurais attendu à prendre le temps d'écrire, à moi, en plus, mais, je ne peux dire que j'en suis mécontent. Cela me tue de l'avouer mais j'admets que des correspondants intéressants et les distractions sont rares, même pour moi ces jours-ci, et s'est donc pourquoi j'ai décidé d'envoyer une simple lettre au lieu d'une Beuglante ou une note ensorcelée, même si cela me tentait beaucoup.  
  
La Gazette du Sorcier est horriblement en erreur pour ce qui est de notre emplacement. Nous ne sommes mêmes pas cachés. Les Malefoys ne se cachent pas. Mais n'espère pas savoir ou je suis. Je n'abaisserai pas mon intellect à ton niveau et donc n'usera pas de la stupidité.  
  
Mais tu n'es pas en train de gaspiller ton temps avec la belette rousse et la sang-de-boube? C'est bien inattendu. Mais encore, je ne vois pas la différence entre passer du temps avec eux ou avec des moldus.  
  
Et ces moldus avec qui tu vis te traitent comme un servant ou quelque chose du même style? C'est tout à fait honteux. Les sorciers ne sont pas fait pour servir personne. Pourquoi tu ne t'enfuis pas? T'es observé et suivi, c'est ça? C'est triste. Très triste.  
  
In sincèrement, Drago Malefoy  
  
P.S. : J'ai pris la liberté de placer un anneau sur la patte de ta chouette pour qu'elle retrouve son chemin chez moi si tu veux continuer cette correspondance.  
  
Drago relut sa lettre et la trouva parfaite. Juste assez de dédain et moquerie tout en gardant la lettre attrayante. Il plia le papier et le plaça dans une enveloppe sure laquelle il inscrivit le nom d'Harry. Il prit ensuite un petit bloc de cire à cacheter rouge qu'il brûla avec le bout de sa baguette. Il pressa le côté fondu au verso de l'enveloppe pour la fermer. Avant que la cire ne sèche complètement, il prit une bague sur laquelle était gravée l'emblème de sa famille et l'appuya sur la cire, y laissant la marque.  
  
Satisfait, Drago se leva de son siège et marcha vers son miroir. Il toucha la glace avec sa baguette et l'écran fondit immédiatement mais resta en place comme un rideau de liquide argent.  
  
« La volière, » Drago dit clairement, marchant dans le miroir.  
  
Il apparut où il voulait aller et trouva Hedwige toujours perché au même endroit. Il marcha vers elle, baguette en main, et murmura une incantation. Un anneau comme celui trouvé sur tous les autres hiboux apparut autour de sa patte et elle se mit à hululer comme une folle. Sur la bague étant d'un mélange de couleur vert foncé et argent, était gravé le nom de Potter, au lieu de Malefoy.  
  
Drago lui tendit sa lettre. Hedwige la prit dans son bec, toujours secouant la patte portant l'anneau en espérant la perdre.  
  
« Maintenant va t'en, » Drago lui dit froidement.  
  
L'oiseau bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et disparut immédiatement. Drago la regarda partir, soupira, et retourna dans sa chambre.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ Les chapitres vont êtres plus longs dès que Harry arrive chez Drago, donc dans quelques chapitres...  
  
Vous aimez? 


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews, mes chers lecteurs! C'est tellement apprécié! Je vais tous vous répondre au prochain chapitre ! Je l'aurais fait dans celui-ci, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps sur Internet chez moi, donc je n'ai as le temps ! _  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Encore une fois, c'était la nuit dans le Surrey. Dans la chambre de Harry, Hedwige était dans sa cage, sa tête cachée sous son aile pendant que son maître relisait la seule lettre intéressante qu'il avait reçu depuis le début de l'été, soupirant de désespoir en sachant qu'elle venait de son pire ennemi.  
  
« DRAGO MALEFOY a battu Ron et Hermione en matière d'écriture d'une simple lettre, » il murmura, secouant sa tête négativement. « J'peux pas l'croire. »  
  
Il se retourna vers Hedwige, regardant plus précisément l'anneau autour de sa patte droite qu'il avait déjà bien observé quand elle était revenue. 'Si tu veux continuer cette correspondance.'  
  
« Il est vraiment en train de me dire que je peux correspondre avec lui, » Harry grommela. ~Il doit vraiment être désespéré.~  
  
Il prit un livre, sa plume et son pot d'encre, encore une fois, s'appuya contre le mur et utilisa son livre comme tablette, comme il avait fait la dernière fois. Passant le bout de sa plume sur sa joue, il organisa dans sa tête les sujets qu'il voudrait aborder.  
  
Cher Rival,  
  
J'ai été très surpris en voyant que ta réponse n'était pas une Beuglante prête a m'engeuler comme du poisson pourri. Ça aurait flanqué la trouille à ma parenté moldue . . . et ça, ça aurait été très amusant. Il ne me traitent plus comme un servant, mais ne sont pas tout de même pas très plaisant; non que tu t'en préoccupes. Ils me disent de rester dans ma chambre tout le temps, m'appelant en bas seulement pour manger. Je peux à peine aller à la toilette sans leur autorisation. Bien sûr, ils ne refusent pas grand chose que je demande car ils ont peur des sorciers.  
  
Malheureusement, je ne peux pas m'enfuir puisque, comme tu as dit, je suis surveillé 24h sur 24 et gardé sous 'contrôle'. Ça me rend malade. J'ai besoin de correspondre avec eux chaque trois jours pour qu'ils sache que je suis toujours vivant, et dans leurs lettres, ils ne disent rien à part, 'salut, rien se passe, écris nous'.  
  
Et la belette rousse et la sang-de-bourbe ont des noms, je te fais remarquer. Ron et Hermione sont probablement en train de s'amuser ensemble comme des fous pendant que je poirotte tout seul. Mais, toi tu n'est pas avec Crabe et Goyle, n'est ce pas? Je parie que ton père préfère adopter un profil bas, comme tous les autres sorciers de son type. Et je suppose que tu est obligé de le suivre, non?  
  
En passant, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de gâchette sur l'anneau sur la patte d'Hedwige, et donc tu as du utiliser de la magie pour la faire mettre là. Comment à tu pu? On n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie hors de l'école.  
  
Espérant recevoir une réponse bientôt, Harry Potter  
  
Comme toujours, Harry relut sa lettre avant de refaire la même cérémonie de plier le papier, trouver une bonne enveloppe, y mettre la lettre, y inscrire le nom de Drago et la donner à Hedwige après l'avoir réveillée.  
  
« Voilà, Hedwige, » Harry lui dit, lui donnant la lettre pour Drago et celle destinée à Ron qu'il avait rapidement écrit après son souper.  
  
Elle hulula, lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de se faire réveiller de cette façon puis lui arracha les lettres des mains avant de sauter de sa cage, puis par la fenêtre.  
  
~~~  
  
Drago reçut la lettre deux jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi.  
  
« FINALLEMENT! » il cria à Hedwige une fois qu'elle eut atterri, saisissant la lettre de son bec.  
  
Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, comme il avait fait en recevant sa première lettre, s'assit en face de son bureau et ouvrit la lettre.  
  
Il la lut une fois assez vite, pour voir quel était le contexte de sa lettre puis la lut une deuxième fois, plus lentement.  
  
Il conjura une plume, une feuille et un pot d'encre mais n'écrivit pas immédiatement. Au lieu, il fronça ses sourcils.  
  
Il se leva, courut hors de sa chambre, à travers de multiples couloirs jusqu'à une grande porte noire. Il y colla son oreille, mais aucun son ne pouvait y être entendu et donc il ouvrit et entra.  
  
Les murs de la pièce était noirs et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Elle était illuminée par des chandeliers volants. Contre les murs se trouvaient étagères, tables et autres étagères sur lesquelles étaient empilés différentes bouteilles et éprouvettes dans lesquelles flottaient différentes choses bien dégeulasses. Sur la table de bois au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un couteau, d'autres bouteilles et un petit chaudron dans lequel bouillait un liquide verdâtre facilement reconnaissable : du polynectar. Drago savait que son père s'en servait pour aller dans le monde extérieur.  
  
Ignorant tout le reste, il marcha directement à la dernière étagère dans la pièce, placée dans un coin reculé. On y trouvait différentes plumes, bouteilles d'encre et longs morceaux de parchemins brunis par le temps. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, sachant qu'il faisait quelque chose sans la permission de son père, Drago empoigna deux parchemins retenus ensemble par un ruban noir. Il empocha deux bouteilles d'encre et sortit de la pièce, tous les objets cachés dans ses poches.  
  
Il retourna dans sa chambre sans être vu et se rassit devant son bureau. Il prit la première feuille de parchemin laissée sur son bureau et y gribouilla quelques mots avant de la placer avec un des deux rouleaux qu'il avait prit dans le laboratoire de son père. Il sortit sa baguette et créa une boîte dans laquelle il plaça le rouleau de papier, le message et une des bouteilles d'encre. Il emballa le tout rapidement, marcha vers son miroir et fit exactement la même chose qu'il avait fait la fois précédente, apparaissant dans la volière.  
  
« Vite, prends ça, » dit-il à la chouette d'Harry qui le dévisagea farouchement.  
  
Elle prit le paquet et partit avant que Drago le lui dise. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, s'assit devant son bureau, fixa le second rouleau de parchemin et attendit.  
  
~~~  
  
Ayant seulement une chose à livrer, Hedwige regagna le numéro quatre, Privet Drive assez rapidement, le lendemain, après le souper.  
  
Assit dans sa chambre, sur son lit, comme d'habitude, Harry ouvrit la boîte en s'attendant à trouver quelque chose de négatif, comme un objet ensorcelé, une boulle puante éternelle d'un magasin de farces et attrapes de sorciers ou même une Beuglante. Mais encore, il fut surpris de voir que son rival ne lui avait pas envoyé quelque chose de pessimiste.  
  
Fronçant les sourcils, il prit le rouleau de parchemin et le déroula. La seconde feuille glissa à ses côtés et il la ramassa.  
  
Cher Rival,  
  
Écrit ton nom sur le papier.  
  
C'était signé Drago Malefoy.  
  
~Que mijote-t-il?~ Harry se demanda, regardant le parchemin avec attention.  
  
Décidant d'essayer ce que Drago lui demandait de faire, Harry prit sa plume, la trempa dans le pot d'encre qu'il avait reçu et écrivit son nom. Quelques secondes plus tard, les lettres disparurent.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent.  
  
« C'est comme le journal intime de Tom Jedusor! » il exclama.  
  
Quelques moments plus tard, des mots apparurent.  
  
- Salut, Potter. Je pense que tu as deviné ce que cette feuille est? -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[A/N] ^_^ les vacances de Noël!!! YAY!!! Des journées entières à écrire et traduire des fics!!! Magnifique!  
  
J'ai trois de mes fics que je veux traduire. Un Tom/Harry, un Sirius/Harry et un Severus/Harry. Je vais envoyer le premier chapitre de chacun au courrant de la semaine ^_^  
  
Un petit review, s'il vous plait? 


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci pour les reviews!  
  
Hanna : le parchemin faut parti de 'l'ensemble de correspondance instantané' de Drago ^_^ C'est comme le chat, en fait. Les rivaux peuvent se parler plus rapidement. Merci!  
  
Lululle : merci beaucoup! Les chapitres vont êtres plus longs une fois que Harry rejoint Drago. D'habitude, j'aime faire des chapitres de 2000 à 2500 mots. Merci encore!  
  
Mystick : Merci! Mais malheureusement, le slash va être dans un bout de temps... X_X  
  
Cyngathi : Je sais, fanfiction se met à compliquer les choses les plus simples. J'ai le même problème. ^_^ Merci beaucoup!  
  
Lunicorne : Merci beaucoup, et joyeux noël!  
  
Lyra : Merci, et oui! Vive les vacances de noël! Il faut dire... le temps passe vite! Il me semble que mon année scolaire à débutée il y a pas si longtemps!  
  
Eowyn Malefoy : Merci beaucoup! Les deux parchemins vont êtres vaguement utilisés dans ce chapitre mais vont revenir plus tard... ^_^  
  
Celine.s : J'aurais aimé lire ton autre review! Dommage! Mais merci beaucoup d'en avait envoyé un autre ^_^ voici la suite...  
  
Saael' : Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi j'adore les Tom/Harry, mais ils sont en manque ici... le premier chapitre du mien est un peu pourri, mais la suite est bonne. J'espère que tu liras!  
  
Clau : Oh non! Je ne peux même pas imaginer arrêter cette fic! J'aime écrire beaucoup trop! Merci!  
  
Caroline Black : Merci! Je voulais inventer un genre de chat pour sorciers... lol...  
  
Eline2 : Merci beaucoup! ^_^  
  
Shiori : Merci! C'est vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi les sorciers n'utilisent pas les ordis... ce serait bien drôle... mais bon, les parchemins de correspondance instantanée sont bien pensées tout de même... lol... voici la suite!  
  
Tobby : merci! Je suis contente que tu l'ai lu en Anglais!  
  
Celinette : J'aime montrer que Drago est intelligent! Et puis le pauvre... il s'ennuie à mort chez lui tout seul... maintenant, il peut parler à Harry plus rapidement! Et Merci!  
  
Laika la Louve : Merci! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapitre 4:  
  
Deux semaines passèrent et la correspondance entre les deux rivaux ne s'arrêta pas. Ils parlèrent de tous les sujets imaginables, commencent par quels professeurs ils préféraient, passant par le Quidditch, les livres et des sorts et maléfices amusants. En fait, ils avaient presque atteint le point où ils appréciaient s'écrire... sans oublier qu'ils étaient ennemis.  
  
Ils parlèrent grâce aux parchemins de correspondance instantanée de Drago. Ils étaient illégaux, voyant que des étudiants les utilisaient pour tricher à l'école vers les années cinquante, mais aussi car des sorciers puissants les utilisaient dans leurs intérêts. A la fin du règne de Voldemort, quinze ans auparavant, plusieurs parchemins de ce genre furent trouvés en train circuler dans le Ministère, sans leur connaissance.  
  
Harry et Drago parlaient principalement la nuit, voyant que les deux jeunes hommes ne dormaient pas beaucoup et qu'ils étaient dans une meilleure position pour ne pas être dérangés.  
  
Harry mentionna inconsciemment son anniversaire et il fut presque heureux de recevoir une Beuglante le lendemain, chantant 'Joyeux Anniversaire, imbécile' au dessus du visage mauve d'oncle Vernon durant de déjeuner. Harry était mort de rire, contrairement à sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. De cette façon, il avait abouti avec la punition de rester dans sa chambre pour le restant de la semaine. Harry était aux anges.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry était assit au bord de sa fenêtre, lisant la réplique de Drago qui commençait tout juste à apparaître.  
  
-Non, je ne l'ai pas commencé. Pourquoi? Toi, tu as déjà fait ce stupide rapport de transfiguration?-  
  
Harry gribouilla un oui et attendit une seconde tandis que son écriture disparaissait.  
  
-Tu n'as pas de vie,- apparut sur la feuille.  
  
-Je suis complètement ennuyé et j'ai rien d'autre d'intéressant à faire,- Harry écrivit.  
  
-Je sais! Moi aussi je m'ennuie. Mais ce n'es pas comme si tu pouvais venir passer l'été avec des Mangemorts.-  
  
Harry sourit, ébouriffa ses cheveux encore une fois, mais resta pensif.  
  
-Ce serait amusant. Et puisque Ron ne m'invite pas . . .- il nota. -Ce serait super de venir!-  
  
-C'est ce que je pensais,- Drago gribouilla.  
  
-Quoi?-  
  
-T'es malade, t'es fou, Potter,- Drago affirma.  
  
-Mais non,- Harry écrivit rapidement. -Tu ne sais vraiment pas c'est comment vivre ici, avec des MOLDUS!-  
  
-Mon père est un MANGEMORT, Potter. Il aurait 'le droit' de te tuer si tu venais!-  
  
-Je sais!- Harry écrivit presque joyeusement. -Mais ce serait amusant!-  
  
-T'es suicidaire.-  
  
-Non, allez, je veux venir!-  
  
-Tu veux venir de ton plein gré passer le reste des vacances d'été dans la demeure du fils d'un puissant Mangemort, suivant du Seigneur Voldemort qui veut à tout prix te tuer,- Drago écrivit, ne pouvant le croire.  
  
-Je prendrai mes chances. Tu ne comprends pas comment je m'ennuie, ici.-  
  
Chez lui, Drago sourit.  
  
-Bon,- il écrivit.  
  
-Donc tu me sors d'ici?- Harry demanda.  
  
-Oui.-  
  
~~~  
  
Drago frappa à la porte menant au bureau de son père. La porte, faites de deux panneaux symétriques, était extrêmement large et semblait incroyablement lourde, étant faite de bois d'acajou noir. De remarquables gravures y étaient esquissées avec très grande précision mais aucune poignée était visible, et donc l'utilisation de magie était suggérée pour l'ouvrir.  
  
Drago attendit un moment et un son fut entendu le l'autre bord de la porte. Une seconde plus tard, les deux portes s'ouvrirent, révélant une vaste pièce rectangulaire. Les murs étaient couverts de haut en bas de grandes bibliothèques, elles mêmes couvertes par des livres de toutes grandeurs et langues, tous ayant comme sujet la magie. Le plancher était tapissé, et donc aucun son ne pouvait être entendu en marchant. Si ses pas le pouvaient, ils auraient fit écho dans toute la pièce d'une façon bien agaçante. Le mur le plus éloigné consistait d'un foyer en roc dans lequel de gigantesques flammes bleues et oranges dansaient.  
  
Un gigantesque bureau fait en bois ayant une couverture de marbre noir se trouvait devant le foyer. Un large fauteuil d'allure confortable se trouvait derrière et Lucius Malefoy y était assit, coudes sur le bureau, doigts enlacés ensembles pendant qu'il regardait attentivement son fils approcher.  
  
Drago prit son meilleur regard courtois et déterminé et entra dans la pièce, marchant directement vers le bureau de son père.  
  
« Père, » il dit, faisant une petite révérence avant de prendre place sur une des chaises devant le bureau. « J'ai un sujet très important à aborder avec vous. »  
  
Lucius l'observa, attendant qu'il commence, mais Drago avait le pressentiment qu'il connaissait déjà toute l'histoire.  
  
« Comme je suis persuadé que vous avez remarqué, j'ai commencé à suivre une correspondance avec quelqu'un ces dernières semaines, » Drago commença, essayant d'adoucir toute l'affaire. « Nous en avons parlé ensemble, et je suis en train de penser à inviter mon correspondant ici pour le reste de l'été. »  
  
Lucius ne bougea pas un muscle, ses yeux fixant son fils sans cligner. Drago sentait la nervosité le gagner mais essaya de le cacher.  
  
« Accepteriez-vous, père? » il demanda finalement.  
  
« ... Harry... *Potter*..." Lucius dit très lentement. « Ici. »  
  
« Bien... vous voyez, je pense que je pourrais l'ajuster à nos façons, » Drago dicta sans perdre son calme. « En fait, c'est lui qui a proposé de venir. Cela pourrais être un bon signe. »  
  
« Il pourrait être un espion. »  
  
« J'en doute fortement, père, » Drago dit lentement.  
  
« Si tu est sûr de toi, je te laisse procéder, » Lucius murmura. « Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne crois pas que tout ceci est une bonne idée... garde un ?il sur lui. »  
  
« Merci, père, » Drago dit, réellement soulagé, mais ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi son père avait si facilement accepté.  
  
Il se leva de son siège et, après un dernier regard en direction de son père, se retourna et marcha vers la sortie. Les portes se rouvrirent pour le laisser passer et se fermèrent derrière lui. Ceci fait, une figure sombre réapparut dans le siège avoisinant celui dans lequel Drago c'était assit.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
« Pensez-vous que tout ceci en vaut la peine, mon Seigneur? » Lucius demanda.  
  
« Intéressant, » Voldemort siffla. « ... très intéressant. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas... stupide? »  
  
« C'est parfait, » Voldemort continua. « Nous l'amenons de notre côté, dans notre territoire... nous le faisons faire confiance... on le tue de l'intérieur... il meurt... je gagne. »  
  
Lucius sourit tout comme son maître.  
  
~~~  
  
Professeur Dumbledore,  
  
Je ne vous aurais jamais envoyé une lettre si ce que j'avais a vous dire n'était pas vraiment important, et je pense que la décision que je viens de faire en est une.  
  
Je suis franchement tanné de rester ici avec ces moldus. J'ai honte de dire qu'ils font partie de ma famille. J'ai décidé de partir, mais je ne souhaite pas retourner chez Ron Weasley pour le reste des vacances. J,ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui a accepté de me garder jusqu'au début de l'année scolaire.  
  
Je suis certain que vous objecteriez si je vous disais immédiatement avec qui je vais rester, mais je voudrais vous faire savoir que je suis sûr que mon choix est bon. J'ai entretenu une correspondance avec cette personne depuis quelques temps et j'ai vu que je pourrais peut être changer la voie qu'il est condamné à prendre si nous ne faisons rien. Nous avons pu nous écrire sans envoyer des Beuglantes à gauche et à droite, ce qui est déjà une très grande amélioration.  
  
Et donc je vous répète que je sais ce que je fais, que je n'ai pas besoin d'être continuellement protégé et que vous ne pouvez changer mon avis. Je pars demain à la résidence des Malefoy où je vais passer le reste des vacances en compagnie de Drago Malefoy.  
  
Sincèrement,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vous ne croyez pas que Harry veuille aller chez les Malefoy de son plein gré? Hé bien, si vous correspondriez avec une personne pendant un certain temps, vous apprendriez à la connaître, et même si Harry et Drago se détestent, les deux savent que l'autre n'a pas des intentions mauvaises. Harry déteste Privet Drive et préfère aller ailleurs. Il est conscient du danger, mais sait que rien de mal pourrait arriver parce qu'il 'connais' Drago.  
  
Bon, ce n'est pas super clair mais avec un peu de chance, vous allez comprendre au prochain chapitre.  
  
Un petit review? 


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour bonjour! Je suis de retour! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est super gentil d'entendre de vos nouvelles et de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire! Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris pour updater mais je suis en plein examens... donnez moi une semaine (je... dois... étudier... beurk... à bas... les maths...) pour le prochain update, ok? ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
Harry sourit, fixant la rue visible de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le soleil était à son plus haut point dans le ciel, et donc Draco arriverait bientôt. Il serait emmené bien loin de cet endroit et ne passerait pas une seconde de plus avec des gens qui ne le comprenaient pas. Il allait tout droit vers le danger, il le savant bien, mais il en était heureux. De toutes ses aventures, c'est ce qu'il avait appris. Il ne pouvait rester éloigné du danger, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il pensait que cela venait de son côté Griffondor. Du côté de son père.  
  
Gardant ses yeux sur la rue, il vit Hedwige revenir encore une fois. Elle semblait fatiguée et Harry ne pouvait pas lui endosser la responsabilité. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui distribuer son courrier chaque jour.  
  
Elle atterrit au bord de la fenêtre, lâcha une lettre et voleta jusqu'au tuyau d'écoulement devant la fenêtre. Harry ramassa avidement la lettre, l'ouvra et la lut à haute voix.  
  
Cher Rival,  
  
Je ne savais pas que tu étais si pauvre. Cette maison est une vraie poubelle (Harry sourit, sachant que la maison était enviée par les moldus pour sa modernité et propreté). Et la belette rousse a pire? Laisse moi rire.  
  
Maintenant, je suis assit sur le toit de la quatrième maison à ta gauche, de ta fenêtre, bien sûr. Je porte une cape d'invisibilité que j'ai emprunté à mon père. Il m'a dit que tu en avait une aussi. En fait, il pense qu'elle vient de ton père qui l'a lui même utilisé à l'école. Bon, ça n'a pas rapport.  
  
Utilise ta cape pour venir au numéro, attends... numéro 11. Amène toutes tes affaires. Je vais ensorceler ta malle quand tu m'auras rejoint. Je ne semble pas pouvoir approcher ta maison. Elle est protégée par de la magie où quelque chose.  
  
Dépêche toi, je ne veux pas me faire repéré par le sorcier au numéro 16.  
  
Drago Malefoy  
  
Harry sourit largement même si quelques questions couraient librement dans sa tête. Un sorcier vivant au numéro 16?  
  
Il se retourna et lança un regard mauvais en direction de sa malle. Il ne pourrait se couvrir lui-même et sa valise avec sa cape.  
  
~Je devrais courir la chance de me faire voir,~ il pensa, enfilant sa cape de voyage puis sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Il monta son balai après avoir rouvert la fenêtre, empoigna sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige et essaya de trouver une bonne position. La cage d'Hedwige fut placée à sa côté pendant que la valise fut placée de l'autre, prenant appui sur le manche de son balai. La valise n'était que partiellement couverte, mais il ne pouvait faire mieux sans perdre son équilibre.  
  
Il lança un dernier regard circulaire de sa chambre, fixa la lettre sur son lit expliquant son départ à sa parenté moldue, lança un signe de tête vers Hedwige, même si elle ne pouvait le voir sous sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
« Bien, » dit Harry. « Je pars. »  
  
Il s'éleva au dessus du sol très doucement, sa valise se balançant dangereusement d'un côté à l'autre. Il passa la fenêtre et tourna doucement vers la maison que Drago lui avait indiquée. Il accéléra et rejoint la demeure numéro onze assez rapidement. L'atterrissage, d'un autre côté, fut une catastrophe totale. Sa valise, poussée par le vent et l'inclinaison d'Harry, tomba sur le toit avec un bruit assourdissant. Elle s'ouvrit et son contenu de déversa partout. Harry vit même quelques uns de ses vieux livres d'école glisser du toit vers le sol.  
  
« Tu est tellement agile, Potter, » un Drago invisible commenta. « Accio, accio, accio. »  
  
Harry regarda toutes ses choses voler tout droit dans sa valise.  
  
« Accio... accio... Reparo... » la voix de Drago répéta plusieurs fois, sa baguette pointée vers les choses que Harry avait laissé tomber de sa valise.  
  
Une fois que tout était replacé dans la valise, Harry vit la tête de Drago sortir de nulle part.  
  
« Tu vas devoir suivre le son de ma voix, d'accord? » il demanda. « On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être vu. »  
  
« Bien sûr, » Harry répondit. « Mais pour ma valise? »  
  
« Oui, oui, » grommela Drago avec impatience.  
  
Drago avait probablement lancé un petit coup de sa baguette et murmuré un sort, mais Harry ne le vit pas faire. Tout ce qu'il vit était que sa valise semblait rétrécir à la grandeur d'une sac à main, tout comme la cage d'Hedwige.  
  
« Comment peut tu faire ça? » demanda Harry, perplexe.  
  
« Rapetisser des objets? Tu n'écoutes pas les cours de Flitwick, hein? » moqua Drago.  
  
« Pas ça! » grommela Harry avec irritation. « Faire des sorts. Et ne réponds pas 'en remuant ma baguette, imbécile'. »  
  
Drago rigola.  
  
« Ma baguette est protégée. Je peux lancer des sorts sans que le Ministère le sache. Ça marche comme un radar, en fait. Toutes les baguettes plus jeunes de sept ans est comme un point sur leur écran et ils savent quand on l'utilise en été. J'ai simplement enlevé mon 'point' de leur écran, » il répondit. « Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire la même chose avec ta baguette une fois rendus chez moi... maintenant, on s'en va. »  
  
Harry empoigna sa petite valise et la cage de son hibou et les cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
« Suis moi, » il entendit crier Drago, sa voix s'élevant dans le ciel.  
  
Harry décolla et suivit Drago de plus en plus haut, à travers de gros nuages, sentant sa cape se couvrir de brume. Il savait pourquoi Drago faisait cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache où se trouvait le Manoir Malefoy exactement, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui blâmer.  
  
Ils volèrent pour ce qu'Harry pensait être au moins sept heures avant de descendre à une altitude plus base. Harry vit de petits villages se cachant derrière des montagnes extrêmement hautes, tandis que forêts, bois et marécages défilèrent plutôt rapidement. Après un bon moment, ils dépassèrent quelques montagnes imposantes et arrivèrent dans une sorte de forêt. Ils continuèrent encore et aboutirent finalement devant de vastes plaines. C'est là que Drago s'arrêta.  
  
« Ces terres, commençant au bout des montagnes jusqu'à l'autre côté, appartiennent à ma famille, » dit-il, enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry l'imitant.  
  
« Où est ta maison? » demanda tentativement le Griffondor.  
  
« Là, imbécile! » répondit Drago, sortant sa baguette et murmurant quelque chose que Harry passa pour une devise familiale.  
  
Harry vit de ses propres yeux un manoir majestueux, ressemblant plutôt à un château qu'à autre chose, avec ses incomptables tourelles et fenêtres, apparut devant lui. Le château lui-même avait une atmosphère ambiguë, quelque chose d'exquis et de mystérieux que Harry apprécia immédiatement. De la fumée sortait de quelques cheminées tandis que d'autres restaient inutilisées et des balcons se trouvaient par-ci par-là. Aucun être vivant ne pouvait être vu au fenêtres.  
  
L'entrée était un pont-levis sur lequel était gravé ce qu'Harry reconnut en tant que l'insigne des Malefoy.  
  
« Bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy, » lança fièrement le Serpentard.  
  
Harry était bouche bée.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry et Drago, fatigués d'avoir volé, décidèrent de marcher jusqu'au manoir. Ils marchèrent dans un sentier menant droit au pont-levis qui descendit à leur pieds quand ils arrivèrent.  
  
Ils le traversèrent et Harry se retrouva dans une cour intérieure carrelée au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une jolie fontaine et de multiples arrangements floraux où Harry vit des fleures et plantes qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé de voir.  
  
« Par ici, » dit Drago, le ramenant à la réalité.  
  
Harry suivit Drago à travers un couloir ouvert, passant sous une sorte de portique voûté. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment principal et montèrent deux groupes de marches, traversèrent de multiples couloirs et juste au moment où Harry était sur le point de demander si ils arrivaient, Drago s'arrêta devant une porte.  
  
Il l'ouvrit et Harry entra dans la chambre de Drago.  
  
Il l'aima immédiatement, bien sûr.  
  
Drago retransforma la malle de Harry et la cage d'hibou et les placèrent sur le sofa pendant qu'Harry faisait le tour.  
  
« Il va y avoir un lit pour toi ici, » dit Drago en indiquant l'endroit où était placé le sofa. « Je vais dire au elfes de maisons d'en apporter un. »  
  
Harry ne répondit rien, inspectant les affaires traînant sur le bureau du Serpentard.  
  
« As tu faim? » demanda Drago, jetant son manteau, son premier chandail et sa cape d'invisibilité sur son lit. « Allô? »  
  
Harry ne répondit toujours pas, évidemment perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« La terre appelle Potter... la terre appelle Potter... » marmonna Drago.  
  
« Merci, » dit Harry sans quitter le bureau des yeux.  
  
« Pour quoi?... oh, » dit Drago, ses mains dans ses poches.  
  
Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et fit tourner la poignée avant de se retourner vers Harry encore une fois.  
  
« Pas besoin de le mentionner... » dit-il. « ... jamais. »  
  
Harry sourit et fit face à son rival, voyant que lui aussi affichait un sourire narquois.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Les prochains chapitres vont êtres de 2000 à 2500 mots! Puis vers les 3000! ^_^  
  
Je ne comprends vraiment pas... j'ai envoyé ce chapitre vendredi dernier mais mon truc pour éditer est tellement $%?!&!!!! 


	6. Chapitre 6

je suis de retour! Héhé... bon, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup aux lecteurs qui ont laissé un review, c'est très gentil de votre part!  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
Après un repas bien copieux, Drago donna vaguement un tour de sa demeure à Harry, faisant attention d'éviter les quartiers de son père pour empêcher une rencontre avec le maître des lieux. Drago était toujours incertain que son père n'était pas dérangé par la présence du Griffondor.  
  
Il montra la cuisine et la salle à manger principale à son rival, la volière, la librairie et la salle de séjour, le laboratoire et les vieux donjons des nivaux inférieurs dans lesquels son arrière-arrière-arrière- grand-père avait enfermé et torturé des moldus. Harry était heureux de voir qu'on y trouvait seulement des fantômes, même si on y voyait de suspicieuses traînées de sang sur les murs.  
  
Drago lui avait aussi montré la salle d'astronomie et le terrain de Quidditch principalement inutilisé de l'autre côté de la plaine, les jardins intérieurs et extérieurs de sa mère et la seconde librairie, celle- ci complètement dédiée à la magie noire.  
  
Harry remarqua assez vite que Drago ne lui montrait pas toutes les pièces, mais essaya de l'ignorer. La famille Malefoy avait des secrets, plusieurs qu'il était sûr ne pas vouloir savoir.  
  
Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Drago vers dix heures et la trouvèrent parfaitement aménagée pour loger les deux sorciers.  
  
Étant trop fatiguées pour prendre une douche ou un bain, les deux jeunes hommes glissèrent dans leur pyjamas puis dans leur lits et se turent rapidement au bruit du vent dehors.  
  
Harry eut du mal à s'endormir, sûr d'avoir entendu des cris où des rires moqueurs, mais il se rassurait en voyant le visage serein de Drago. À un moment, il avait été tenté de verser un peu d'eau sur son visage pour le réveiller mais décida que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.  
  
Et ensuite, pour la première fois depuis juin, il s'endormit et fut capable de se reposer.  
  
Le jour suivant...  
  
« Avec qui joues-tu au Quidditch? » demanda Harry, regardant dans le vide au bas de la tour qu'ils venaient de monter, voyant très bien le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Drago ne répondit pas très rapidement, prenant le temps de marcher jusqu'au côté de la tour et de s'accoter sur le rebord avant de prendre la question de Harry en considération.  
  
« Je jouais avec Crabbe et Goyle quand ils venaient, mais ce n'était pas très amusant et donc j'ai demandé à mon père des vrais joueurs, » dit-il. « Et donc il m'a donné une équipe ensorcelée pour mon anniversaire. »  
  
« Une équipe ensorcelée? » répéta Harry.  
  
« Tu est tellement incultivé, Potter. On 'programme' la force et le genre de joueurs que l'on veut puis on joue contre eux, » expliqua le Serpentard, roulant ses yeux. « C'est comme un jeu virtuel dans la réalité. »  
  
« Comme un jeu vidéo dans lequel on joue en vrai, » marmonna Harry.  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
« Oh rien, rien, » dit Harry, souriant.  
  
Il fixa le terrain de Quidditch pour un moment, pensant à l'équipe enchantée.  
  
« On peut l'essayer?" demanda vivement Harry.  
  
« Euh... plus tard, » dit Drago, visiblement mal à l'aise. « La boîte de commande est dans une des pièces de mon père et je ne peux pas aller la lui demander maintenant. »  
  
« Bon, » soupira Harry. « Alors on fait quoi? »  
  
« On peut marcher, » proposa Drago. « Je suis sûr que l'on pourrait apercevoir des créatures magiques proche de la forêt, et en plus, il n'y a rien de très intéressant à faire à l'intérieur maintenant. »  
  
Harry et Drago étaient étalés sur leur dos, fixant le ciel au dessus d'eux, cachés dans la plus belle partie de la prairie, près de l'orée de la forêt, loin du manoir. Drago passa ses mains derrière sa tête et soupira.  
  
« C'est comment, en réalité, vivre avec des moldus? » demanda-t-il à Harry qui avant maintenant les yeux fermés.  
  
« Ils pensent que t'es fou et ne veulent rien à voir avec toi, ils pensent que tout ce que tu fait est soupçonneux, ils te donnent des corvées pour essayer de montrer que c'est eux qui ont le pouvoir mais ils sont en vérité terrifiés que tu te retournes contre eux et donc ils ne sont pas trop durs, mais ils ne te donne pas de vêtements convenables ou la quantité de nourriture que tu veux et ils t'enferment dans ta chambre la plus part du temps, » dit Harry, ses yeux toujours clos. « La meilleur chose à faire est de faire semblant d'avoir du plaisir. Ça les enrage. »  
  
Drago s'appuya sur ses coudes et le regarda.  
  
« Et t'es obligé d'y aller tous les étés, » dit-il, Harry faisant un signe de tête comme réponse. « Et est-ce que tu déteste les moldus? »  
  
Harry ouvrit ses yeux et tourna sa tête, regardant Drago à l'envers, toujours étalé dans l'herbe. Drago ne bougea pas, remarquant pour la première fois la verdeur des yeux de son rival. Il secoua cette pensée étrange hors de sa tête.  
  
« Des fois oui, » répondit Harry, refermant ses yeux. « Et d'autres fois, j'ai seulement pitié d'eux. »  
  
Drago retomba dans l'herbe sans un autre mot.  
  
« Que penses-tu que Granger et Weasley sont entrain de faire? » dit-il finalement, souriant méchamment. « Ensemble? Seuls? Peut être c'est ça la raison de la brièveté de leur lettres... ils étaient occupés. »  
  
Harry sourit, gardant ses yeux clos.  
  
« Ouais, ils finiront sûrement ensemble, » il soupira.  
  
« Donc une autre famille de sang pure jetée par les fenêtres, » marmonna Drago.  
  
« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé... Ron est un sang-pur, » dit Harry. « Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre les sorciers nés Moldus, de toute façon? »  
  
« Ce que j'ai contre eux? » cria Drago, sautant sur ses pieds. « Tu ne sais donc pas ce qui se passe? »  
  
Harry le fixa, yeux écarquillées, surpris par sa réaction.  
  
« Tu ne sais donc pas ce que Voldemort essaye d'imposer? Pourquoi il se battait? » demanda Drago, le regardant d'un air étonné. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait en arrêtant le Mage Noir? »  
  
Harry se releva.  
  
« L'évolution de l'humanité a deux côtés, » dit Drago. « Le côté magique et le côté moldu. Au début, ils étaient gardés séparés mais des fous au Ministère décidèrent qu'ils devraient laisser des Moldus apprendre à Poudlard pour les insérés dans le monde magique. Mais ils ne sont pas à leur place! Ils ne sont pas supposés apprendre la magie! Maintenant, une très grande partie des élèves de l'école ont de la parenté Moldue! Être un sorcier était un privilège et maintenant ce n'en ai plus un car le Ministère trouve tout simplement le premier gosse qu'ils pensent devenir un sorcier convenable, lui donnent une baguette et voilà. Un moldu devient un sorcier. Si on continue comme ça, dans quelques centaines d'années, les sang-purs n'existeront plus et donc la magie se dissipera très lentement. C'est pourquoi un sang-pur est toujours plus fort qu'un sang-de-bourbe. Mais ces crétins ne comprennent pas! Ils nous détruisent de l'intérieur, disant que si des Moldus en ont la capacité, ils peuvent devenir sorciers. »  
  
Drago prit une pause mais se remit à parler avant qu'Harry ne l'interrompe.  
  
« Ils ne le voient pas maintenant, » dit-il. « Tout ce qu'il voient est que les Sang-de-Bourbes semblent êtres capables de s'adapter à notre civilisation. Ils ne voient pas qu'à chaque génération qui passe, de moins en moins de sang sorcier est transmis à leur descendants. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été le premier à se rendre compte que ce qui arrivait était faux et que le Ministère ne gouvernait pas du tout de la bonne façon. Il s'est rebellé; ils ne voulaient rien écouter. Et donc le Seigneur Voldemort a été forcé d'utiliser une méthode plus forte. Et tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. »  
  
« Mais Voldemort tuait des gens innocents! Il n'était qu'un tueur sanguinaire qui voulait le pouvoir! » hurla Harry, sautant sur ses pieds.  
  
« Il tuait les sorciers qui s'opposaient à lui, » répondit calmement Drago. « Ceux qui avaient trop de sang moldu en eux et ceux qui supportaient trop les Sang-de-Bourbes. Oui, il voulait le pouvoir, mais il voulais aussi un meilleur monde magique. Quelques-uns sont juste trop aveugles pour le voir. »  
  
« Mais... mais... mais Dumbledore! Il sait ce qu'il y a de mieux! » dit Harry.  
  
« Dumbledore est un fou passionné des moldus, et un pure-sang, » répliqua Drago. « C'est pour ça qu'il est si puissant. Il veut 'l'harmonie entre sorciers et moldus'. Mais il est aussi aveugle. Il ne voit pas que sa connerie d'harmonie nous vole notre magie. »  
  
Harry était muet de surprise.  
  
Drago soupira et tapota son épaule.  
  
« Maintenant tu sais la vérité, » dit-il. « Il faudra un peu de temps pour que tu l'accepte, et peut être, un jour, tu comprendras vraiment. Tu choisiras de vivre en voyant les sang-de-bourbes être amis ou ennemis, ou même tout simplement en étant rien. »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, stupéfait par ce qu'il vendait d'entendre.  
  
« Juste... juste oublie ce que je t'ai dit pour le moment," dit Drago. « Penses-y quand tu seras prêt. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et se retourna lentement vers son rival.  
  
Drago sourit et Harry remarqua que ce n'était pas un sourire narquois ou moqueur mais un vrai sourire.  
  
« Allez, » dit le Serpentard. « On rentre. »  
  
Harry suivit Drago en silence, décidant qu'il devrait faire ce que son rival avait suggéré et penser à tout cela une fois qu'il serai prêt à comprendre.  
  
Drago resta silencieux lui aussi, pensant secrètement que peut être il avait eu une mauvaise opinion de son rival et que peut être le Griffondor n'était pas... comme il pensait qu'il était.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la porte plus vite qu'ils ne voulaient et montèrent plusieurs escaliers pour rejoindre le balcon du troisième étage où ils voulaient prendre leur repas.  
  
Malheureusement, ils le trouvèrent occupé par la dernière personne que Drago voulait voir en la présence d'Harry.  
  
« Ah, je me demandais si tu allais venir manger ici, » dit Lucius, regardant son fils et ignorant Harry. « Tu te souviens de Rabastien Lestrange? »  
  
« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Drago, retrouvant ses couleurs. « Comment allez- vous? »  
  
Mais le Mangemort qu'Harry avait reconnu du Département des Mystères, assit dans la chaise en face de Lucius ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur Harry, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.  
  
« Ah, oui, » dit Lucius. « Harry. »  
  
La bouche de Rabastien s'ouvrit et se referma comme un poisson dans l'eau, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Ses yeux sautèrent de Harry à Drago, puis vers Lucius, attendant une explication logique quelconque qui clarifierait le fait que Harry Potter, l'être que son maître voulait mort, se tenait quelques mètres plus loin.  
  
« Bon... » dit Lucius, ses sourcils se levant plus haut que d'habitude. « Cela vous dérangerait si l'on continuait notre discussion dans mon bureau pour laisser mon fils et son invité manger ici? »  
  
Rabastien secoua vaguement sa tête de haut en bas, fermant sa bouche et se levant de son siège pour suivre l'autre Mangemort. Lucius le laissa passer en avant de lui et se retourna avant de sortir.  
  
« Faites attention, les gars, » dit-il tout simplement, quelque chose de terriblement menaçant dans sa voix.  
  
Ce n'est qu'une fois que ses pas dans le couloir se turent que les deux adolescents décidèrent qu'ils pouvaient respirer en sécurité. Drago rigola inconfortablement.  
  
« Bon, ça c'est allé bien, » dit-il.  
  
« Ouais, » répliqua Harry avec tristesse. « Je serai mort avant la semaine prochaine. »  
  
« Mais non, mais non, » dit Drago. « Te contorsionnant de douleur en étant torturé, peut être. »  
  
« Ha ha, très drôle, » marmonna Harry.  
  
« Hé, tu est celui qui voulais venir donc n'essaie pas de me faire endosser ta responsabilité, » répondit Drago sérieusement.  
  
« Oui, je sais, » soupira Harry.  
  
Les deux s'assirent à la table devant laquelle le père de Drago et l'autre Mangemort était en train de discuter et un repas appétissant leur fut servit.  
  
Tendis qu'ils mangeaient, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé que son père n'aie pas tout simplement blessé ou même tué Harry. Il se sentait embarrassé d'être préoccupé de la sécurité d'Harry mais en déduisit que sa préoccupation en venait au fait que son rival était devenu sa seule distraction de l'ennui.  
  
De son côté, Harry commençait à apprécier la présence de Drago et avait même remarqué que son rival ne le traitait plus vraiment de la même façon. Et cela lui faisait peur de voir qu'ils devenaient quelque chose très semblable à des amis.  
  
Je sais que le slash avance plutôt lentement mais je veux que cette histoire aie du sens et ne soit pas quelque chose de 'bizarre/obsessif/impossible'. Vous avez peut être remarqué quelques points de vues que Harry et Drago sont en train de développer...  
  
Et pour la théorie de Drago sur les sang-de-bourbes, je sais que ce n'est pas clair mais une explication (de Lucius!) va venir plus tard... 


End file.
